The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face
by pointlessfangirl
Summary: They just knew they'd be in each other's lives forever the first time they saw each other. Inspired by the scene on Glee that sadly, Klaine wasn't apart of. One-Shot.


_The first time ever I saw your face,_

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes._

Kurt Hummel anxiously made his way down the giant spiral staircase at Dalton Academy. He watched, unnoticed as all the boys dressed in their blue and red uniforms rushed down the steps, heading into what looked like a hallway. Dalton Academy was big-that was for sure. A lot bigger than McKinley, and a lot cleaner, too. Kurt was impressed with everything he'd seen so far, but he had to admit- he was lost and he had no idea what was going on. Kurt knew that spying on the opposing school's glee club was wrong, but he knew he had to take one for the team if his own glee club wanted to win.

Taking off his black sunglasses that masked his eyes, Kurt looked around nervously again, in great need of assistance. He probably looked like a fish out of water, with his home-made Dalton uniform that he put together himself and only looked a little similar to the real thing. Kurt decided he needed some help. When he got to the last few steps on the staircase, he randomly picked out a kid making his way to the hallway, just as the rest of the students were.

"Oh, excuse me," Kurt asked quickly before the boy had any time to walk farther away, "Um, hi, can I ask you a question? I'm-I'm new here."

The boy turned around and everything just seemed to freeze for a moment.

Dressed in his dark blazer and his blue-and-red striped tie, the person standing before Kurt stopped immediately when he heard his high pitched voice. Kurt had to keep himself from flushing. The boy was staring right up at Kurt, his hazel eyes wide and wondering, his mouth in the shape of a small O, a small smile starting to form on his lips.

"My name's Blaine," said the boy kindly, extending his arm towards Kurt.

Kurt looked down at Blaine's hand for a second, his mouth gaping open, unsure of what to do for a second. But then he looked up gave a nervous smile and took the hand firmly. "Kurt."

The boys shook hands, pulled away, and then Kurt scanned his surroundings again. "So what exactly's going on?"

"The Warblers!" Blaine said, his tone obvious, like Kurt should have already known who the Warbler's were. "Every now and then, they throw and impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while." Blaine gave Kurt a little wink and a grin.

Kurt continued to watch the sea of blazers make their way into a huge hallway. "So wait, the glee club here is kind of cool?" His voice was incredulous.

"The Warbler's are like rockstars!" Blaine confirmed. Kurt raised both of his eyebrows in both fascination and disbelief. He'd never heard of a popular show choir at any school before, especially not McKinley.

"C'mon," Blaine gave a friendly smile, taking Kurt's hand. "I know a shortcut."

Kurt almost wanted to giggle when Blaine touched his hand. He wasn't used to such gentle, physical contact at school, since the only thing he really ever received were locker slams and slushies to the face. But Blaine's hands were soft and warm, a hand that you always wanted to hold. Kurt allowed himself to be tugged down a hallway opposite from the one where all the students were rushing into, already beginning to trust Blaine.

It was the first time that Blaine and Kurt had ever met, but they never knew how close they would be.

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth,_

_And I felt your heart so close to mine._

It was like a never ending week.

Kurt hadn't been enjoying it so far. With Regionals quickly approaching for Dalton Academy, the same school that Kurt had visited months ago and was now apart of, Wes's loud commands just didn't stop during rehearsals. Plus, out of nowhere, Kurt's tiny yellow canary named Pavarotti which was given to him by the Warbler council, suddenly dropped dead to his cage floor one morning. Kurt knew it was silly to be upset about a bird, but Pav was his responsibility to take care of. He'd miss hearing Pav's voice happily chirp in the morning, and he'd even miss trying to catch him when he flew about in Kurt's room. He'd been like a little ball of sunshine that guided Kurt in his first few weeks at Dalton.

In honor of his deceased pet, Kurt came to Warbler's rehearsal one morning completely dressed in black with a tear streaked face.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" asked Blaine, his best friend, as all the boys sitting in the room turned their heads to face Kurt.

"It's Pavarotti," Kurt squeaked. "Pavarotti's dead. I suspect a stroke."

Blaine's mouth was hung open. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"I know it's really stupid to be upset about a bird, but..." Kurt began. "He inspired me with his optimism, and his love of song. He was my friend."

Blaine gave Kurt a sympathetic smile, one that would usually make Kurt's heart melt, but instead he was focussing on Pav.

"Now I know today we need to practice doo-wopping behind Blaine while he sings ever solo in the medley of Pink songs but...I'd like to sing a song for Pavarotti today."

These were the last words Kurt spoke before singing a song called Blackbird by The Beatles. And for the first time ever, Blaine actually saw, like a ray of sunshine bursting through a storm cloud.

He saw how much he was truly in love with Kurt.

Watching him sing his heart out over something as small as a bird made his heart swell up. Kurt was beautiful. Not just on the outside, but the inside, too. He'd been the best friend Blaine ever had, and to not realize what they could have become made Blaine want to kick himself. Blaine trapped Kurt in his eyes, his gaze following him with every step he took around the room and every word he sang.

Blaine knew he messed up really badly during the whole Valentines day-Jeremiah fiasco, and probably messed up even more when he kissed Rachel under the influence. But that didn't seem to matter anymore. He had a burning passion deep inside him that wanted to run up to Kurt and kiss him, to tell him how much he cared about him. But there was no way he was going to ruin such a lovely performance, so instead, a light smile played at his lips, his eyes still locked on Kurt.

"Thank you," Kurt chocked out after finishing his song, and Blaine knew that now was the time. He knew that he didn't just fall in love with Kurt. He realized that he was always in love with Kurt. It just took some time to understand.

He knew he had to sing with Kurt.

Later on, Kurt was sitting by himself in a private hallway. Sitting at a table, he dotted tiny patterns of glitter glue onto a small wooden box that was slowly becoming Pavarotti's coffin. It was so quiet in the normally bust hallway, but now, it was only Kurt alone. He was so fixed and concentrated on his work that he did not hear Blaine walk in.

"What's that?" Blaine asked, a small chuckle lacing his voice.

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket," Kurt sighed heavily.

"Well, finish up." Blaine's voice was awfully chipper, and Kurt looked up at him. "I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice."

"Do tell," Kurt smiled.

"Candles, by Hey Monday."

"I'm impressed! You're usually so top 40."

"Well, I just...wanted something a little more emotional."

Blaine took a seat next to Kurt, who looked down at the colorful box, wondering what his friend was talking about.

It was silent for a few seconds, before Kurt asked, "Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"

Blaine opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to find the proper words. He was about to make up some lame excuse, like, "Because you're my best friend," or "Because you have a great voice," but he couldn't do it. Not when Kurt was looking at him with those bright blue eyes so full of curiosity. Blaine finally let go of what he was keeping inside of him for the past five months.

"Kurt, there is a moment," Blaine began slowly. He wanted to make sure Kurt took in every last bit of what he was about to say.

"When you say to yourself, 'Oh! There you are. I've been looking for you forever.'"

Kurt still wasn't getting it, so he simply looked at Blaine so innocently that Blaine thought his heart might melt. Taking in a breath, Blaine placed his hand gently on top of Kurt's, which was resting on the desk. Kurt's eyes darted down towards their touching skin, but he immediately turned his attention back to Blaine's face.

"Watching you do Blackbird this week, that was a moment for me... about you."

Kurt blinked, almost wanting to smile but letting Blaine continue.

"You move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

Blaine's eyes flickered from Kurt's soft looking lips and back to his vibrant eyes, the eyes that Blaine allowed himself to get lost in so many times before. Kurt's heart was beating wildly, like a hummingbird's wings. The smile was slowly starting to break across Kurt's face. He moved Blaine. Really _moved_ him. Kurt couldn't believe it. His best friend who he'd been in love with since first meeting him had mutual feelings. He didn't believe it when Blaine shifted in his seat, or when his gorgeous eyelashes fluttered closed, or when he leaned in towards Kurt, or when he felt the warm breath on his lips.

But then Blaine closed the distance between their skin and Kurt believed.

It was everything that a first kiss was supposed to be like. And not a stolen, aggressive kiss in an old locker room or an experimental kiss with a girl. A real, slow, passionate, love-induced kiss. Kurt's heart felt as if it was about to explode when he felt Blaine's hand cup the side of his face. He closed his eyes, not focussing on what he could see, but what he could feel.

Kurt inhaled deeply, reaching his hand up to touch the side of Blaine's jaw. They sucked gently on each other's lips, feeling the strong connection of being joined as one body, one soul. One heart.

The words "I love you" should have just been painted all over the school walls and screamed from on top of a building, because that's basically what each of them felt. After five long months of platonic touches and friendly conversations, it was all coming out.

The boys broke apart with a loud smack, Kurt's hand dropping from Blaine's face to the table. They both sighed, pink in the cheeks and a little embarrassed. But in the cute, elementary school kind of way.

Blaine shyly lay his face in his hand, trying to hide his flushed cheeks. "Um, we should...we should practice."

"I thought we were," Kurt giggled, breathless and raspy. Blaine took one look at Kurt, and then at the same time, they moved back towards each other and kissed again. Their mouthes were like unbreakable magnets, moving desperately and greedily against each other's. Hands down, the best decision Blaine had ever made.

It was the first time they'd ever kissed, and they knew it would be impossible to forget.

_And the first time ever I lay with you,_

_I felt your heart so close to mine._

They were protected from the cruel world and the harsh assumptions outside. The night was calm, easy to fall asleep to. Kurt and Blaine lay curled up tightly together on Blaine's soft bed, both of them completely smitten with each other. Tonight was avery special night indeed. Kurt lay his chin on Blaine's chest, rubbing tiny circles into his warm flesh while they looked each other in the eyes. It was almost dark in the room except for the faint orange glow coming from a nearby lamp. It was the first time in the eight months that they'd been together that they made love to one another.

It was the most perfect night that Kurt could've ever asked for. With their foreheads pressed together, wrapped up securely underneath the thick duvet, the boys smiled sleepily at each other. They reminisced of the event that just occurred a few moments ago. Blaine realized how badly he'd screwed up with everything going on at the gay bar and with Sebastian. But Blaine would never cheat on Kurt, and he would never try to pressure him into anything. He really didn't mean to, that night at Scandals. He'd been terribly drunk and couldn't even think properly. But Blaine would rather die than hurt Kurt, the boy who was now laying his ear over Blaine's heart. He listened to the steady _thump thumping_ and closed his eyes.

"Um, Artie's having an after party at breadstix. Will you accompany me?"

"No. I want to go to your house."

"...Okay."

It was these words that would forever replay in Blaine's mind. He felt so incredible loved that he was the one Kurt had chosen to give himself to. Kurt had always been so strong and independent, but there were times when he could also be so fragile and vulnerable. Blaine didn't want to do anything to upset Kurt, or hurt him, or make him afraid.

When they were in Blaine's house, the both of them sitting down on the bed and facing each other, was when they really started to feel it. This was actually going to happen.

"Are you sure about this, Kurt?" asked Blaine. "You know...you know I want to do this, but I'd never make you do something you weren't ready for."

Kurt gave him a determined smile. "I'm sure, Blaine. I'm very sure about this. I'm ready to give you all of me. And if anything goes wrong, I'll make sure to tell you and we can stop. But I love you, and I know I'm ready."

Blaine reached his hand out, gently stroking the side of Kurt's face while he looked at him lovingly. He couldn't ask for a more precious gem that was Kurt Hummel. He pulled Kurt's face to his, sharing a kiss full of tiny whimpers and soft breaths, becoming more intense per second. They lay back on the bed together, and Blaine could feel Kurt's fingers slowly press themselves under the fabric of his shirt, resting on his stomach.

The rest of the night was a blur, full of quiet, sweet whispers and gentle moans, soft touches that lit the room on fire and the feeling of being complete. They trusted each other. Something that most relationships don't really feed off of anymore.

Both tired and overwhelmingly content from the aftermath of their night, they lay side by side, simply rolled into one blanket, trying to be as close to each other as possible. Kurt almost wanted to cry. A year ago, he was being bullied with no mentor to turn to, no one to hold him while he cried, no one to protect him from the fierce threats. Now, he'd found more than just a mentor. He'd found true love, a boyfriend, a best friend.

"I love you," Blaine whispered.

"I love you too, Blaine," Kurt replied into the darkness. "Thank you."

Kurt and Blaine were so glad they got to experience their first time together as human beings in love. They knew that they would always be connected in some sort of way, even if they were separated. When you meet someone you can share everything with, it's just not that easy to let them go. And to think, it all started with a simple question on a spiral staircase.

_The first time ever I saw your face, your face, _

_Your face, your face, your face._

_Thanks for reading, folks. I know I'm already working on another story, but I just really wanted to write this because I was listening to the glee version of The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face (originally by Roberta Flack, which is beautiful by the way.) I thought how cute this scene was in the show, but I really wanted Kurt and Blaine to be included in this moment as well, so I made my own. I don't normally write one-shots, so I'm sorry if it isn't that good. I suggest listening to the song while you read, that always helps me get into the mood ;D _


End file.
